


Scully and Mulder Live-Tweet their Cases

by MissMartine



Series: Scully and Mulder Live Tweet their Cases [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMartine/pseuds/MissMartine
Summary: Yes... This is a thing I am doing. I'm not sure if the nature of this endeavor is totally suited for including on ao3, but since it is an (ongoing) work of fiction, I figured I would post it here. It's the 21st Century, sometimes fiction writing takes on new technological formats such as tweeting! Right?I started these last week and will probably be tweeting most days, following along with the timeline of episodes. My goal is to make their accounts as true to life as possible, so I'm following who they would follow and retweeting things they would retweet, with an eye towards activism as well, especially since Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny are both activists in certain ways. If you're on twitter please follow! I'll include a few tweets here to give a sense of what it's like - definitely recommended for completely obsessed fans who are likely recognize the little references from episodes. I'm also happy to get feedback on structure, etc. Thanks for checking this out!





	1. Chapter 1

x Pilot Episode x

Dana K Scully, January 9, Washington, D.C.: I've been assigned to a new department at the FBI. The X-Files, working with Special Agent Fox Mulder. Seems cute but a little out there.

Fox William Mulder, January 9: Got a new partner today. Special Agent Dana Scully. She is a scientist. Hmm... Must convince her that aliens, vampires, monsters, etc exist.

Fox William Mulder, January 10: We've found a real alien! It's dead. Can't explain now, must go take pictures. So excited

Dana K Scully, January 10, Bellefleur, OR: Well. It appears Agent Mulder truly does believe in extraterrestrial life. Clearly I'll have to be the voice of reason in this partnership.

Dana K Scully, January 11, Bellefleur, OR: Ok... even I have to admit that things have gotten a little strange here tonight.

Fox William Mulder, January 11: Scully told me I could trust her. My usual motto is trust no one. But... maybe I can make one exception.

Dana K Scully, January 11, Bellefleur, OR: I know this is unrelated to the case at hand, but I just have to mention how hip denim is right now.

Fox William Mulder, January 12: We found an alien - and we lost 9 minutes. Fair trade I guess. #aliens #abduction #losttime #xfiles #conspiracy #government #ufos

Dana K Scully, January 12, Bellefleur, OR: There has GOT to be a scientific explanation for all this.

Fox William Mulder, January 13: I think Scully believes me! A little bit. Well, sort of. Ok I'm still working on it, but she's seen some stuff now #aliens #ufos #scully

Dana K Scully, January 13, Annapolis, MD: Can't sleep. Mulder told me our case file has disappeared. I think there was something more going on here.

Dana K Scully, January 13, Annapolis, MD: Also, that man with the cigarette unnerves me.

x End Pilot x

And so on! Hope to see you on twitter!


	2. Deep Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presenting their tweets from episode/case 1x2, Deep Throat. I'm just going to go with this format for now and include links to their actual twitters. Since there was some terrible political stuff going on in the US last week, and the corresponding Women's Marches, I included some of this in their commentary as well. I hope y'all enjoy reading!

[Dana K Scully on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Doctor_DKScully)

[Fox William Mulder on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MrFWMulder)

x Deep Throat x

Fox William Mulder, January 17: Now that we've covered alien abduction, it's time to move on to UFO technology! #aliens #conspiracy #ufo #technology #airforce #DeepThroat

Dana K Scully, January 17, Washington D.C.: Jeez Agent Mulder is paranoid. Making us meet at a sleazy bar to discuss work? I hope this isn't going to be a regular thing with him.

Fox William Mulder, January 17: I just made up the phrase "paranormal bouquet" #proud #paranormal

Dana K Scully, January 17, Washington D.C.: I love my new haircut. Much more suitable for all this running around chasing "aliens."

Dana K Scully, January 17, Washington D.C.: Agent Mulder, on the other hand, has developed a spit curl. Another phenomenon I can't explain.

Fox William Mulder, January 17: They might be tapping my phone, but they definitely won't find me on twitter! #government #fbi #deepthroat #haha

Fox William Mulder, January 18: I'm betting there's more than potatoes hiding in the Spud State. We'll find out soon #spuds #potatoes #ufo #government #deepthroat

Dana K Scully, January 18, somewhere in Idaho: We came all this way to talk to some "UFO nuts?" You've got to be kidding me.

Dana K Scully, January 18, somewhere in Idaho: First he drags me to a sleazy bar, now to an alien-themed roadside diner. This case is shaping up really well.

Dana K Scully, January 18, somewhere in Idaho: For the record, Agent Mulder is a sucker.

Fox William Mulder, replying to Dana K Scully, January 18: For the record, Agent Scully is actually a sucker!

Fox William Mulder, January 18: Stakeout at the Air Force base. I can't wait to share this experience with Scully! Unless she decides to sleep in the car. #stakeout #ufos

Fox William Mulder, January 19: Standing alone on a hilltop. Scully is missing the light show of a lifetime.

Fox William Mulder, January 19: I guess I should go wake her up.

Dana K Scully, January 19, somewhere in Idaho: There has got to be an explanation for this.

Dana K Scully, January 19, somewhere in Idaho: I'm laughing quietly at Agent Mulder's theory of UFO technology.

Dana K Scully, January 19, somewhere in Idaho: Then again, we were just forced off the road by men in suits driving unmarked cars. UFOs or not, they're obviously protecting something.

Fox William Mulder, January 19: If there is a UFO here on the base, I have to find out. Whether Scully agrees with me or not. I'm going in.

Dana K Scully, January 19, somewhere in Idaho: Denim is so trendy right now.

Dana K Scully, January 19, somewhere in Idaho: It has been 7 hours since Mulder left me at the Beach Grove Motel. While I know what he hopes to find, I can only hope it is worth the risk.

Fox William Mulder, January 20: I should've known they would take my memories too. Damn it. #government #conspiracy

Dana K Scully, January 20, Annapolis, MD: "There are other ways to go about this." Yeah, I've already seen where you get with tears and a sad story. #WhyIMarch

Fox William Mulder, January 20: And I thought the government was bad before. It got so much worse today.

Dana K Scully, January 21, Washington, D.C.: Managed to rescue Mulder from his own devices and get back to D.C. in time for the #WomensMarchOnWashington #Feminist

Fox William Mulder, January 21: They're here. I knew it. #aliens #conspiracy #deepthroat #whyimarch

Dana K Scully, January 22, Annapolis, MD: In conclusion, almost everything that happened in Idaho is inconclusive.

Fox William Mulder, January 22: I'm STILL waiting to hear what Scully would do if she were that stoned.

x End Deep Throat x


	3. Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Squeeze! I had an interesting experience live tweeting this one, because as I went through the episode and tried to space it into real-time, I realized how many days the episode actually encompasses. Based on times of days and clothing changes, at least 6 or 7 days are covered! I thought about just timing it how I wanted to, but decided to be a stickler for authenticity and tried to be very patient while waiting for things to progress. Some of this came out through Scully and Mulder as well. :p I'm still figuring out how best to do this, I ended up with a ton of tweets for this one so I hope it is enjoyable to read!

[Dana K Scully on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Doctor_DKScully)

[Fox William Mulder on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MrFWMulder)

x Squeeze x

 **Dana K Scully, Washington, DC, January 24**  Lunch with Agent Colton today. I had a plate of raw vegetables. They taste good if you eat them with a fork and knife.

 **Dana K Scully, Washington, DC, January 24**  I had forgotten about Colton's penchant for polka-dot ties. Hmm.

 **Fox William Mulder, January 24, 7:58 pm**  Finally my department has its own theme song! I guess there are some perks to getting assigned a partner #XFiles #deedeedeedeeDEEdee

 **Dana K Scully, Annapolis, MD, January 24**  "Mrs. Spooky?" Well... I can think of worse things to be called.

 **Fox William Mulder, January 25, 1:32 pm** The look on this guy's face when I started talking about Reticulans! Never fails to amuse me.[ #aliens](https://twitter.com/hashtag/aliens?src=hash) [ #Reticulans](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Reticulans?src=hash) [ #lolz](https://twitter.com/hashtag/lolz?src=hash)

 **Fox William Mulder, January 25, 1:40 pm** I could literally talk about Reticulans all day. Scully is lucky I got to blow off some steam with this Colton dweeb.

 **Dana K Scully, Washington, DC, January 25** I can't wait to hear Mulder's theory on this case with the liver extractions. I wonder if Reticulans really will play a role.

 **Fox William Mulder, January 26, 1:25 pm** I knew this liver case was an X-File! Yesssss[ #xfiles](https://twitter.com/hashtag/xfiles?src=hash) [ #livers](https://twitter.com/hashtag/livers?src=hash) [ #itsnotalienstho](https://twitter.com/hashtag/itsnotalienstho?src=hash) [ #sorrycolton](https://twitter.com/hashtag/sorrycolton?src=hash)

 **Dana K Scully, Washington, DC, January 26** Will wonders never cease. Agent Mulder also believes in human mutants with the ability to fit through air ducts and never age.

 **Dana K Scully, Washington, DC, January 27** Sitting in a meeting full of men laughing at me because of my job assignment. And people question if we need feminism.

 **Fox William Mulder, January 27, 3:47 pm** I know our cases seem very exciting but it turns out that in real time there is actually a lot of waiting around[ #bored](https://twitter.com/hashtag/bored?src=hash) [ #wherearethealiens](https://twitter.com/hashtag/wherearethealiens?src=hash)

 **Dana K Scully, Baltimore, MD, January 27** Damn Agent Mulder and his damn sunflower seeds interrupting my stakeout! Just to tell me I'm wrong about the suspect? Men!!

 **Fox William Mulder, January 28, 4:39 pm** Scully was right twice. Damn, I'm slipping!

 **Dana K Scully, Baltimore, MD, January 28** Mulder admitted that I was right! Twice! I suppose this makes up for the stakeout thing. Mostly.

 **Fox William Mulder, January 28, 5:05 pm** Well, Scully was right about the suspect. But I'm still right about the fingerprints

 **Dana K Scully, Baltimore, MD, January 28** If I took a different assignment now, I would never have the chance to prove Mulder wrong again!

 **Dana K Scully, Baltimore, MD, January 28** If I took a different assignment now, I also wouldn't have the chance to find out if aliens do, by some extremely remote chance, exist.

 **Fox William Mulder, January 28, 5:16 pm** I guess I was being a little territorial. But just over the case. Not like, over Scully because I like her or anything. Obviously

 **Fox William Mulder, January 29, 12:02 am** Don't tell anyone I said this, but Scully is very compelling when she's defending herself

 **Dana K Scully, Annapolis, MD, January 29** I will be in attendance at the White House rally today against the Muslim ban. As a Catholic and proud daughter of a retired US Navy Captain, I know this ban is not what our country stands for.

 **Fox William Mulder, January 29, 12:24 pm @Doctor_DKScully** I'll join you. Much better use of our time than waiting around for Colton to screw up again

 **Fox William Mulder, January 30, 10:13 am** Colton struck again. I mean Tooms. Tooms struck again. Colton still just blustering along

 **Fox William Mulder, January 30, 2:15 pm** Another slow day at the FBI. What am I even doing all this time between scenes? Paperwork? Where is Scully? Learning more science? Idk

 **Dana K Scully, Washington, DC, January 31** In case it wasn't clear, I am always on the side of the victim.

 **Fox William Mulder, January 31, 12:33 pm** Seriously though, does anyone in the Baltimore area have some Dramamine I could borrow?[ #seasick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/seasick?src=hash) [ #dramamine](https://twitter.com/hashtag/dramamine?src=hash) [ #sos](https://twitter.com/hashtag/sos?src=hash) [ #MicroficheHell](https://twitter.com/hashtag/MicroficheHell?src=hash)

 **Dana K Scully, Baltimore, MD, January 31** It's nice that all the men around me are climbing the career ladder, but Mulder is right, I'll probably end up heading the entire Bureau.

 **Dana K Scully, Baltimore, MD, January 31** Finally, a lead that doesn't have to do with aliens or mutated fingerprints.

 **Fox William Mulder, January 31, 4:31 pm** "It's like all the horrible acts that humans are capable of somehow gave birth to some kind of human... monster." This seems relevant.

 **Dana K Scully, Baltimore, MD, January 31** Agent Mulder has just had his first close encounter... with human bile.

 **Fox William Mulder, January 31, 5:26 pm** Completely humiliated myself in front of Scully with that bile incident. I hope this doesn't change her opinion of my bravery #bile #gross

 **Fox William Mulder, January 31, 9:40 pm** Obviously, Tooms is over a hundred years old and needs to eat livers in order to hibernate for 30 years and squeeze into tiny spaces #duh

 **Fox William Mulder, January 31, 9:55 pm**  [#20thCenturyGeneticMutant ](https://twitter.com/hashtag/20thCenturyGeneticMutant?src=hash)

**Dana K Scully, Annapolis, MD, January 31** There just has to be an explanation for this.

 **Dana K Scully, Annapolis, MD, January 31** I hope Mulder is doing alright on his stakeout.

 **Fox William Mulder, February 1, 12:00 am** Why do I always get the night stakeout

 **Fox William Mulder, February 1, 3:43 am** I have to say Scully is also very compelling when she tells me about a crucial piece of evidence she's found

 **Fox William Mulder, February 1, 11:11 am** Still keeping watch. No sign of Tooms. No sign of Scully either, for that matter. I thought she would have finagled something by now

 **Fox William Mulder, February 1, 4:44 pm** I hope those buffoons from VC aren't blowing off this assignment

 **Fox William Mulder, February 1, 4:44 pm** Human livers are at stake here

 **Fox William Mulder, February 1, 6:49 pm** Hmm, Tooms/Tom. Coincidence? Or just evil in different forms?

 **Dana K Scully, Annapolis, MD, February 1** Mulder may be spooky, but I'd rather be working with him than that arrogant, insufferable ass who called off our stakeout!!!

 **Dana K Scully, Annapolis, MD, February 1** I'm fuming.

 **Dana K Scully, Annapolis, MD, February 1** Mulder better get home and call me back soon. We can't just let Colton get away with this.

 **Dana K Scully, Annapolis, MD, February 1** In the meantime I need a relaxing bath in my relaxing bathtub with some relaxing bath oils.

 **Dana K Scully, Annapolis, MD, February 1** High waisted pants ftw.

 **Fox William Mulder, February 1, 7:34 pm** Scully isn't here at Tooms' apartment but her necklace is. If he even tries to lay a hand on her I swear to god

 **Fox William Mulder, February 1, 10:26 pm** Ok everyone, you can all relax now. Scully is fine and so is her liver.

 **Fox William Mulder, February 2, 8:57 am** Scully's apartment is very nicely decorated. I should probably take some cues.

 **Dana K Scully, Baltimore, MD, February 2** As of last night, I can mark "almost getting my liver ripped out by someone's bare hands" off my life checklist.

 **Dana K Scully, Baltimore, MD, February 2** I never did get that relaxing bath, either.

 **Dana K Scully, Baltimore, MD, February 2** Tooms may be a frightening serial killer with a fixation on human livers. That still doesn't mean he's a genetic mutant. #ScienceMatters

 **Fox William Mulder, February 2, 5:18 pm @Doctor_DkScully**  but what about the declining metabolism? Hmm?? And the glowing eyes thing?

 **Dana K Scully, Annapolis, MD, February 2 @MrFWMulder** Mulder, we already talked about this. We can't know the implications of his symptoms until we get those genetic tests back.

 **Fox William Mulder, February 2, 7:32 pm @Doctor_DKScully**  fine. But you have to admit the eye thing was really creepy.

 **Dana K Scully, Annapolis, MD, February 2 @MrFWMulder** it was very creepy. Now I'm off to take that bath I never got, goodnight.

x End Squeeze x


	4. Conduit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a few bonus tweets in this one. Some political, some sweet. :)

x Conduit x

[Dana K Scully on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Doctor_DKScully)

[Fox William Mulder on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MrFWMulder)

Fox William Mulder, February 5, 5:22 pm: Picked up a copy of The National Comet for some light weekend reading. Anyone else read this lizard baby story? #nationalcomet #lizardbaby

Fox William Mulder, February 5, 9:42 pm: Lake Okobogee. Okoboji? OkoBOgee. #practicing

Dana K Scully, February 6, Washington, D.C.: Division Chief Blevins showed me the X-File for Mulder's sister. Whatever I believe, I do have a responsibility to protect my partner.

Fox William Mulder, February 6, 12:03 pm: I swear, the government would say anything was a weather balloon if they thought it'd keep people from asking questions. #alternativefacts

Fox William Mulder, February 6, 2:43 pm: It's been three days since Scully and I disagreed on something, this might be our record so far

Fox William Mulder, February 6, 3:56 pm: Aaannd back to zero days

Dana K Scully, February 6, Washington, D.C.: I've looked it up, and the spelling is definitely "Okoboji."

Fox William Mulder, February 6, 4:49 pm: Damn, I love a good dramatic slide presentation #adrenalinerush #slideprojectorsareamansbestfriend

Fox William Mulder, February 7, 8:44 am: My 302 was allowed. Yesss!! Off to find more aliens

Fox William Mulder, February 7, 1:27 pm: Just landed in Iowa, discovered that while we were en route somebody really screwed up the future of education in this country

Fox William Mulder, February 7, 1:42 pm: I have plenty of conspiracy theories myself, but even I can't support this "bears invading schools" thing

Dana K Scully, February 7, Sioux City, IA: If aliens are visiting this planet, of course they would become preoccupied with a remote lake in the middle of Iowa. Naturally.

Dana K Scully, February 7, Sioux City, IA: The way Mulder was looking at those photos of the missing girl... Maybe his personal experience is affecting him more than I thought.

Dana K Scully, February 7, Sioux City, IA: As per usual, Mulder will take anything as proof of the existence of aliens, including a random bartender's flying saucer tattoo.

Dana K Scully, February 7, Sioux City, IA: As a woman who's been silenced by my male peers on multiple occasions, I stand with you @SenWarren. #LetLizSpeak #CorettaScottKing

Dana K Scully, February 8, Sioux City, IA: I've been on twitter for less than a month, and have already had to block someone for sexist comments toward me. Is this normal?

Dana K Scully, February 8, Sioux City, IA: Agent Mulder was right, it's not the last time we will disagree on something. This case is proving that in abundance.

Fox William Mulder, February 8, 7:20 pm:

In the past 24 hours:

-cried over my sister  
-faxed King's letter to McConnell  
-disagreed with Scully again  
-ran out of sunflower seeds

Fox William Mulder, February 8, 9:01 pm: Heard about Sessions, went out and bought more sunflowers seeds, rage ate the whole bag

Fox William Mulder, February 8, 9:04 pm: Knocked on Scully's hotel room door and asked if she plans to report anyone else to the NSA while we're here in Iowa

Fox William Mulder, February 8, 9:07 pm: Probably overreacted there. Sorry Scully

Dana K Scully, February 9, Sioux City, IA: Plaid pantsuit ftw!

Dana K Scully, February 9, Sioux City, IA: Today's hairstyle inspiration: classic Nancy Drew.

Dana K Scully, February 9, Sioux City, IA: Agent Atsumi at Sioux City field office is the first woman of color we've worked with since I began on the X-Files. #RepresentationMatters

Fox William Mulder, February 9, 2:13 pm: If Kevin is the key to finding Ruby, we can't give up on talking to him. #conduit #aliens #alienabduction

Fox William Mulder, February 9, 2:18 pm: If Ruby is out there somewhere, I have to find her.

Fox William Mulder, February 9, 2:24 pm: I just need to know what happened to her.

Fox William Mulder, February 9, 4:52 pm: You know, Scully is even compelling when she's telling me I shouldn't be doing something on a case

Fox William Mulder, February 9, 5:18 pm: Ok so... we went to the lake and Scully was right, it is actually spelled Okoboji #facepalm

Dana K Scully, February 9, Sioux City, IA: I know how much this is affecting Mulder. I just don't think we will find what he wants to find.

Dana K Scully, February 9, Sioux City, IA: Of course, I will go with him.

Fox William Mulder, February 9, 10:13 pm: Ruby has been returned. Think I'll sleep better tonight.

Fox William Mulder, February 9, 10:21 pm: I'm still walking into that room though.

Fox William Mulder, February 10, 6:00 pm: After all that, we couldn't even talk to Ruby. So frustrating. She needs to know that there are people who will listen to her.

Fox William Mulder, February 10, 6:18 pm: I hope that wherever my sister is, she has been able to tell someone her story.

Dana K Scully, February 10, Annapolis, MD: Mulder's hypnosis tapes... </3

Dana K Scully, February 11, Annapolis, MD: I celebrated #WomenScienceDay by going to see #HiddenFigures. What female scientists are you celebrating today?

Dana K Scully, February 12, Annapolis, MD: #NowPlaying Brandenburg Concertos by Andrew Morrison

Fox William Mulder, February 14, 8:02 pm: 

Roses are red   
Reticulans are gray   
When I talk about aliens    
Everyone runs away    
Except Scully    
[ #valentine ](https://twitter.com/hashtag/valentine?src=hash)

x End Conduit x


End file.
